Knives are often used to cut multiple slices of substances, such as food. Typically, a knife must be used to cut each individual slice by using repeated slicing motions. This activity is time consuming, tedious, and potentially dangerous for people without much experience.
While some multi-blade choppers exist, allowing for multiple simultaneous slices of food, they are typically clunky and difficult to handle. Further, they are difficult to store, since they do not fit in traditional knife blocks, and impossible to use when only a single, more precise, cut is needed. Further, such choppers lack adjustments, so that if a user wishes to vary the spacing between slices of food, they must use a single knife instead of such a chopper.
There is a need for a single knife that can be used in either a multi-blade configuration for cutting multiple slices simultaneously or a single blade configuration for storage and for more precise cuts.